1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
When a semiconductor apparatus communicates with other devices, it transmits and receives electrical signals.
A synchronous semiconductor apparatus has a synchronous interface maintaining a fixed timing relationship between the synchronous semiconductor apparatus and other devices.
The synchronous semiconductor apparatus may use a clock signal for signal transmission.
Signal transmission via long signal lines may cause propagation delays, which vary according to the lengths of the signal lines.
When the synchronous semiconductor apparatus uses the clock signal for signal transmission, the length variation between various signal lines may cause error in capturing the signals.